


【松原单方性转AU】有一个比自己还漂亮的女朋友是什么样的体验

by Lena1020klinbo



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:42:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena1020klinbo/pseuds/Lena1020klinbo
Relationships: Murakami Shingo/Shibutani Subaru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	【松原单方性转AU】有一个比自己还漂亮的女朋友是什么样的体验

“最后一首——节日快乐！”

花纹繁复精致的半副面具露出了主唱嫣红色的嘴唇，最后的一曲随着钢琴的滑音开场，伸出舌尖舔起了嘴角，有点夸张地张大嘴巴，对着麦克风飚出高音的嘶吼。  
台下立刻又欢呼着响应，兴致不减的人们仍然抻着脖子看向台上的乐队。清澈的声音在贝斯和吉他的合奏中颤动，富有渲染力的嗓子刻意地压低搔得耳朵里酥酥麻麻，忽然又在一阵疯狂的鼓点声中变得激昂冲动。引人注目的同时还有他的妆容。带着面具的主唱穿着充满哥特风格的黑色复古长裙，手上脖子上不停地缠起麦克风长长的线，尖尖的黑色皮靴踩在硬邦邦的地板上打着节拍，层层叠叠的裙摆被唱到兴起处的裙子主人撩到膝盖以上，隐隐约约能看到光裸白嫩的大腿，合着鲜艳的红唇透出突兀冷淡又充满性的味道。  
人们毫无顾忌地吹起口哨来，乐队也起哄着即兴来了一段俏皮欢快的小调。酒吧的空杯再一次被灌满了溢满泡沫的酒，玻璃杯之间清脆地碰撞，闪烁变幻的灯光在迅速升温的空气里被揉成模糊暧昧的一团。  
歌还在唱着：相爱吧，趁着聚会还没有停止。

到处都是节日的气息，一切都是派对愉悦的充满惊喜的装点。在最后一声鼓点落下的时候舞台缓缓拉下帷幕，放下麦克风的主唱拎起裙子冲向站在后面的键盘手，紫罗兰色的小礼帽在大部分时间遮住了键盘手的脸，如今它被主唱摘了下来，露出了键盘手一双圆溜溜水汪汪的眼睛，还有一张意外没有化浓妆的清秀的脸。  
人们隐约瞥见主唱抬起了键盘手的下巴吻上了嘴唇，他甚至睁开眼睛往台下扫了一眼，带着又挑衅又得意的目光。紫色的小礼帽下一秒就又挡在了他们的脸前，挡住了唇齿交缠的细节。

Murako是临时顶替上键盘手的位置的。原乐队的键盘手不慎染上重感冒，很快就不幸地发展为发烧卧病在床的状况。于是本来只是想到后台看看涉谷的Murako稀里糊涂地答应了乐队的请求做了救场人，草草地对着谱子练了几遍就跟着一起上了台——连妆都来不及仔细化。  
好在整场有惊无险地弹了下来，结果还没来得及松口气就被浓妆艳抹的主唱大人当着所有人的面亲了下去。隔着帷幕还能听到台下人的起哄，夹杂着热热闹闹余兴未尽的讨论。  
Murako忍不住红了脸，用力地推了推涉谷。涉谷笑了一声，伸出手把Murako从座位上拽起来，乐器和谱架被陆陆续续地搬运下去，不知不觉台子上已经空了一半。涉谷把麦克风扔给旁边的吉他手，朝Murako眨眨眼睛，不等她反应就拉着她跑下了台子，长长的裙摆拖在地上却影响不了涉谷的速度，只是害得跟在他身后的Murako因为怕踩到裙角而被迫踮着脚尖蹦蹦跳跳，手上还拿着自己的紫色小礼帽，像只要和公主私奔逃亡的兔子。

他们一起逃到空无一人的房间。

“Subaru——！”  
Murako气喘吁吁，“我说，不和他们打声招呼就消失是不是不太好啊？”  
“他们知道的啦——”涉谷也跟着拖长声音回道。他草草地洗了一把脸，随手抽了一张纸巾擦了擦。摘下面具的涉谷露出一双清亮亮的猫儿眼，狭长上挑的眼尾仍然沾着没被擦干净的闪亮亮的粉。大大咧咧地拖着长裙走到Murako面前。  
今天的乐队的妆容服装是以反串作为主题风格。身为主唱的涉谷被打扮成了哥特风的少女，妆才化到一半后台就已经响起一串的惊叹声，层层叠叠花纹复杂的黑裙还有精致华美的半副面具令他在舞台上像一只骄傲又神秘的黑猫。

Murako早就知道女装的涉谷是相当惊艳的——她当然知道，从他们做邻居的时候开始妙子阿姨就给她展示过照片。十几岁的涉谷也一直都是学园祭上被班长盯上的重点对象，诸如女仆咖啡厅之类的活动企划也给学校留下了Subako的传说。  
这一点儿也不影响他的男子气概。和普通的男生一样热爱摇滚音乐和游戏，叛逆又不服输，讲工口段子也堪称师匠级别，没人会把傲气漂亮的少年和柔弱或者女子力之间画上等号。

虽然、虽然真的，非常漂亮。  
Murako仰起脸来瞧着他，圆溜溜的下垂眼里盛着闪亮亮的光。卸妆后的涉谷露出原本素净而满是少年气的脸来，又因为卸妆卸得马马虎虎而透出一种随意的艳丽。她不自觉地撅起来嘴巴，脸颊像小水豚一样可爱地鼓了起来，拉着涉谷的手让他蹲低一点。  
“脸这里没卸干净啦……卸妆水呢？唔……还有化妆棉，好像在我的包里。”  
涉谷眨了眨眼睛，又圆又大的猫儿眼不出声地看着念念叨叨的Murako，没有摘下来的假发，没有换下来的裙子，都被Murako咕咕哝哝地念叨了一遍。

可是、可是真的，非常漂亮。  
Murako的手蹭过他还穿在身上的裙子，不自觉地红了红脸。由于服装是临时准备的，Murako就只简简单单地穿了一件收腰的黑色小礼服，里面合着一件白色的蕾丝衬衫，有尖尖的八重齿却又有着无辜的下垂眼，让她看起来像是一个意外有点呆萌的吸血鬼。

涉谷哑着嗓子ふふ地笑起来，有点懒洋洋地眯起眼睛。  
“Murako，我好看吗？”

Murako诚实地点了点头。  
“Subaru当然好看啦。”她露出一副理所应当的表情，一边伸出手来要帮涉谷摘掉头上的假发。可是下一秒就被涉谷抓住了手腕，倾身把Murako压到软绵绵的沙发上，像是黑猫扑到小主人怀里一样。  
“但是我心里，Murako更好看哦。”  
涉谷的声音又软又轻，猫儿眼眨啊眨，咬了咬她柔软的嘴唇。  
诶、诶？什么嘛，明明就是Subaru更……  
Murako露出水汪汪的上目线。  
讲情话犯规啦。

“所以……想做。”

诶？诶诶？“好看”和“想做”之间有什么必然的逻辑联系吗？  
Murako迷糊了起来，可是涉谷已经伸手解开了她衬衫的扣子。少女柔软丰满的胸脯被白色的胸衣包裹住，隐约地显露了出来。  
“下次……下次换个蕾丝的嘛，紫色蕾丝的……”涉谷含含糊糊地说着，低头在Murako脖颈上种了一颗小小的草莓。  
“才不要蕾丝的呢……紫色蕾丝……”Murako小声拒绝，“太……太工口了啦……”  
他拿软绵绵的声音撒着娇，睁着一双猫瞳看上去单纯极了。“我喜欢的……Murako会拒绝吗？”  
“不会是不会……”Murako只说了半句就放弃一样地不说话了，又可爱地鼓起了脸来。  
反正就知道我不会拒绝你嘛……  
利、利用这点真是太狡猾了！

涉谷单腿踩在沙发上，宽大的裙摆遮住他们之间私密的动作。脱掉的礼服已经被随手放到一边，白色的衬衫松松垮垮地披在身上，胸衣的扣子也被解了下来。Murako红着脸抱住涉谷的脖颈，任他的手指揉弄软绵绵的胸部。  
Murako这里，超软的……手感超好哦。涉谷贴在她耳边说着，主唱大人清朗的少年声线一旦压低就变得格外色气，让一向大大咧咧的Murako都忍不住脸红心跳。啊啊，真是不懂男孩子，怎么能这么轻易就说出这种话来呀。还是、还是因为太熟悉了？  
毕竟他们是从很小很小的时候就已经在一起了。遇到Subaru之后，Murako就再也没有机会去喜欢别的男生了。  
第一次告白，第一次恋爱，第一次接吻，第一次上床。  
全部都是和涉谷在一起完成的。  
无论如何，都学不会拒绝Subaru。看到他就忍不住开心到笑出来，总想对他好一点，再好一点。

真的是很喜欢Subaru。

涉谷的手温热而柔软，胸前雪白饱满的两团在反复揉弄之下泛起了淡淡的粉红色，两颗小红果也立了起来。Murako不自觉地合起腿来，面颊发烫。她的手指时不时缠上涉谷的假发，让她总有种现在在和女孩子一起的错觉。这令她觉得更加害羞，身体也更敏感起来。  
“我要往下了哦。”Murako红着脸小声应了一声，于是涉谷的手指顺着往下，勾住Murako的裤子边把裤子拽了下来，纯白色的小内裤是和胸衣配成一套，缀着一点点紫色的小花，看上去又可爱又单纯。  
涉谷的脸也忍不住红了起来，尽管他们已经做过很多次，对彼此的身体也不再陌生，可是还是会轻易被这么可爱的Murako击中。  
他小声说了声“那我继续了”，手指隔着内裤轻轻揉按，小花豆几乎马上就受到了刺激，Murako发出一声短促地呜咽，纯棉的白色内裤很快就变得湿漉漉的。细长的腿胡乱地蹭了几下涉谷的裙摆，脚趾也可爱地缩了起来。  
“Subaru、Subaru……”Murako一脸要哭不哭的样子，眼睛红红的，蓬蓬的刘海挡在额头前面，看上去像是一只被欺负了的小动物。  
“快、快点儿嘛……”她红着脸催促，突然捂住了脸颊，“呜啊……结束工作以后还要回去见妙子阿姨……”  
差点儿忘记了。今天约好到涉谷家过夜的。  
这样、这样怎么回去啦……！

“现在不叫也就罢了，再过几年要改叫妈妈的哦。”  
“所以说重点才不是这个……！”

涉谷从Murako的小包包里翻出来自己当时塞进去的安全套，撩开繁复的黑色裙子露出了男性的器官。虽然场合不太对，Murako撕开包装给他套上的时候还是忍不住破功笑了出来。  
“这、这么漂亮的脸，还有裙子……却是男孩子……哈哈哈……”  
“喂……”涉谷有点孩子气地撅起了嘴巴，“Subako要不开心了喔。”  
Murako笑得更厉害了，揉着涉谷的脸露出了尖尖的可爱的八重齿，好像完全不记得自己现在是什么样子。  
“好可爱哦，Subako。”

涉谷眯了眯自己的圆眼睛，顺着低下头去亲她。宽大的裙摆把Murako半个身体罩了起来，也遮掩着涉谷一寸寸进入她体内的情状。  
Murako呜咽了一声，脸上泛起薄红，刚进入的时候还是觉得痛得不行，她抿起嘴巴来努力地适应。涉谷伸出手来揉了揉她微微皱起来的眉头。  
“很痛吗？”  
“嗯，没事啦……马上就、就不痛了……”  
Murako马上露出一个小小的安抚性质的笑容。  
“没关系……”  
“是Subaru的话……就没关系……嗯……”

温热潮湿的花穴紧紧地包裹着硬挺的性器，在进进出出间带出了淫靡的水声，快感像潮水一样接二连三地涌来。从唇齿之间泄露出少女软软的呻吟声，Murako眼角红通通的，眼睛里都是涌上来的泪水，在被顶撞敏感点时终于情不自禁地哭了起来。  
“Subaru……呜呜……”  
涉谷喘息着，亮晶晶的汗水从额头还有后背上流了下来。裙子好碍事。他有点儿心烦意乱地想着，加重了顶弄的力度，丰满柔软的胸脯都仿佛跟着上下晃动，少女惊声叫了起来，承受不住地拽着涉谷的裙摆。  
“喜欢吗，Murako……喜欢吗？”  
“喜欢……”Murako的身体忍不住颤抖了起来，咬着嘴唇呜咽着哭出了声。  
花穴深处涌出了一股热流，随着少女的高潮一阵阵的绞紧。  
“喜欢……喜欢Subaru……要、要到了……呜……！”

把安全套系好扔到一边的垃圾桶里，全身湿漉漉的两个人挤在小小的沙发上抱成一团。涉谷又拿软绵绵的少年音跟Murako撒着娇抱怨。  
“穿裙子做这种事真是……超累！”  
“……那你还不是穿了。”  
“觉得……很情趣嘛，Murako不觉得兴奋吗？”  
“才、才没有呢。”拍头。

“总之好累啊……Murako——帮我脱裙子啦——”  
“……你真是……哎呀不要动啦！我要把后背拉链拉下来啦！”

“な……我说，脱掉之后再来一次怎么样？”  
“不怎么样……！妙子阿姨还在等呢！”

“……以后要记得叫妈妈哦。”  
“所以说，重点一开始就不是这个啦……！”

（完）


End file.
